With the development of Internet technology, surfing the Internet has become more popular in people's lives. Sometimes, multiple terminal devices are required to be connected with the Internet using a same account. For example, in a home network, there are multiple terminal devices, such as a mobile phone, a computer and a network television, which are connected to a same router and thus connected to the Internet via the same router using the same account.
When using the router, functions of the router are required to be managed, such as performing a firmware upgrading, a password modification and so on. Currently, a router management application may be installed in a terminal device for managing the router. The router management application may manage the functions of the router remotely, for example, the router management application may remotely control the router to perform the firmware upgrading or the password modification.
Moreover, the router management application in the terminal device may be upgraded, and the router firmware may also be upgraded. When a version of the router management application in the terminal device is not matched with a version of the router firmware, some functions of the router may not be accomplished. For example, if the version of the router management application is upgraded but the version of the router firmware is not upgraded accordingly, then some functions of the router management application does not exist in the router, and thus the user cannot control the router to run these functions by using the router management application.